MULTIVITAMIN
by Green Middlesky
Summary: Bagi Naruto semua seme itu hanya multivitamin, walaupun sudah manis tapi mereka tetap memberikan nutrisi yang dibutuhkan. Tapi jika minum vitamin yang sama terus menerus maka efeknya akan pudar. Maka dari itu, ia selalu mengganti multivitaminnya. SASUNARU. GAANARU (Slight). BL


**MULTIVITAMIN**

 **DISC : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

 **WARN : OOC, TYPO(S), BL, abal, alur balapan(?), bikin mules, and many more...**

 **.**

 **Summary** : Bagi Naruto semua seme itu seperti multivitamin. Walau sudah manis tapi mereka tetap memberikan nutrisi yang dibutuhkan. Namun jika minum vitamin yang sama terus menerus maka efeknya akan pudar. Maka dari itu ia selalu mangganti multivitaminnya./SASUNARU/GAANARU (slight)

 **...ONESHOOT...**

"Karena itu. Walaupun terus dimanja tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa darimu." Uzumaki Naruto. Duduk di bangku taman sekolah sembari manyilangkan kaki. Mata Shappirenya menatap innocent pria berambut merah tampan di depannya. "Aku harus segera mencari multivitamin yang baru. Kita putus saja ya, Gaara senpai."

Seakan mendapat sambaran petir yang langsung menghunus jantung. Sabaku Gaara. Murid kelas XII A menganga lebar, wajahnya yang memang pucat bertambah pasi. Ia membuang topeng datarnya karena saking shocknya mendengar kata 'putus' yang dengan pongahnya keluar dari mulut manis Uke -sekarang mantan- nya itu. "Tapi... kenapa Naruto?"

"Kau tahu jelas apa alasanku Gaara senpai..." ujar Naruto, kemudian berdiri. "... sudah ya, aku mau ke kelas dulu." Ia hendak melangkah pergi tapi Gaara mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Pria pemilik mata jade itu menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidak. Kau harus tetap bersamaku." ujar Gaara dengan wajah mengeras.

Cup!

Ia mencium Naruto. Gaara melumat bibirnya

Tidak seperti biasa. Tangan kanan Gaara meremas bongkahan kenyal milik Naruto dengan brutal. Tubuhnya didempetkan pada Naruto yang hanya setinggi hidungnya.

Lain Gaara, lain Naruto. Ia yang merasa diperlakukan seperti jalang, memberontak dalam pelukan pria itu. Naruto menggigit keras lidah Gaara yang menerobos mulutnya hingga pria itu melepas ciumannya dan mundur kebelakang.

"Maaf saja senpai..." wajah Naruto merona hebat, napasnya putus-putus. Ia mengusap kasar saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

Plak!  
Satu tamparan keras mendarat bebas hambatan di pipi Gaara.

"...tapi aku bukan barang murahan!" Ia kemudian berlari memasuki gedung sekolah, tidak peduli dengan setiap orang yang ditabraknya saat berpapasan. Ia sedih, jengkel dan benci... Benar-benar brengsek Sabaku itu.

Gaara mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali setelah beberapa detik merasakan perih dan panas di pipinya yang merah. Ia memegangi bagian itu dengan wajahcampur aduk. Sorot matanya kali ini lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu. Maka yang lain juga tidak."

.

"Naruto, kau putus lagi ya!?" teriak Inuzuka Kiba membahana. Teman sekelasnya menggebrak meja untuk menambah efek dramatis. Naruto memejamkan kelopak matanya lalu berkata kalem. "Habis, aku sudah bosan."

"Kau ini ya.." Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari menghela napas. Di lantai 3, dari ruang kelasnya, Ia di jam istirahat tadi memperhatikan Naruto, bagaimana dia memutuskan seorang kakak kelas yang sudah dipacarinya selama satu minggu dengan santainya. Kiba tak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku temannya ini.

"Seluruh isi sekolah menggosipkanmu, lho! katanya Uzumaki Naruto itu 'Rubah Jahat'." ujar Kiba," selain selalu menggonta-ganti pasangannya. Semua laki-laki yang kau buang selalu kehilangan harapan di hari esok mereka. Setiap kali berpisah dengan mereka kau selalu bilang..." Jeda, Kiba berkacak pinggang lalu mengacungkan telunjuknya kedepan, menirukan gaya Naruto ketika memutuskan seseorang.

"Kamu hanya multivitamin."

Naruto memutar bola mata, ia lalu menyandang tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. "Aku pulang dulu ya..." katanya seraya mengibas-ngibas tangan di atas kepala.

Kiba yang merasa jengkel karena tidak diperhatikan Naruto berteriak lagi. "Kalau seperti itu, nanti kau bisa kena karma Naruto!"

"Iya-iya..."

"Ck, anak itu."

Naruto berjalan di koridor sepi. Biasanya murid-murid KAI (Konoha Academy International) jarang yang mau lewat sini karena dianggap sebagai tempat berhantu. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli dengan itu. Arwah tidak pantas berada di dunia, mereka punya tempat sendiri. Menurut Naruto teman-temannya terlalu hiperbolis.

Ia berbelok diujung koridor, tapi tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memiringkan kepala menatap sisi kanan koridor.  
Disana. Seseorang duduk menekuk kakinya didepan dada. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan pada lipatan tangan diatas lututnya.

Penasaran...

Rasa penasaran membawa Naruto mendekat kearahnya. Ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berdiri di  
depan seseorang itu.

Dari jarak sedekat ini Naruto dapat melihat sebagian wajah -yang ternyata- pemuda itu. Matanya terpejam. Samar-samar Naruto mendengar dengkuran halus dari si pemuda. Entah kenapa ia seperti mendapat penyakit jantung mendadak setelah menatap wajah tidur yang polos itu.

Tertarik..

Naruto mencoba untuk menyentuh helaian rambut raven milik pemuda ini yang berbentuk aneh tapi unik itu dengan hati-hati. "Woah... Padahal dia laki-laki, tapi rambutnya lembut," Ia meremas-remas helaian di kepala pemuda raven, " pakai shampo apa, ya..." Ia menggigit bibir dalamnya sedikit, " mmmm, hei. Kenapa tidur disini? nanti masuk angin, lho."

Gyuut

Eh...

"Akhirnya datang juga." Naruto kaget saat tiba-tiba pemuda raven bergumam sesuatu sembari menangkap tangannya. setelahnya kepala raven itu ditegakkan menatap Naruto yang seketika salah tingkah. " aku menangkap Uzumaki Naruto. "

Naruto kelabakan saat aksinya dipergoki. Pemuda raven lalu berdiri tanpa melepas tangan Naruto.  
Ia jadi gugup. "K-kenapa tahu namaku?" ia memandang kebawah, sepertinya ujung sepatunya lebih enak di pandang daripada wajah tampan di depannya.

"Kakak 'kan terkenal sebagai 'Rubah Jahat'," pemuda raven membawa jari-jari Naruto ke dalam mulutnya, ia menjilatnya dan menggigit-gigit kecil jari manis Naruto.

"Ngh..."

"Aku tahu kakak selalu lewat sini," ujar pemuda raven tiba-tiba, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. " sepertinya saat menunggu aku tertidur. Tapi tidak apa-apa," bibir tipisnya mengembangkan senyuman. Menunggu bukanlah masalah baginya. Ia terdengar menarik napas dalam tampak menyiapkan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang serius, "Uzumaki Naruto. Jadilah kekasihku..."

Naruto membelalak mendengarnya, katakan bahwa seseorang didepannya sedang membuat lelucon. Demi Tuhan! Mereka saja baru bertemu beberap mikrodetik lalu. Dan ia juga belum tahu nama pemuda raven ini. Tapi jika mengabaikan semua itu, Naruto merasa jika si raven -sedikit- berbeda dengan laki-laki lain. Rasanya Naruto bisa mendapat nutrisi spesial darinya. Well, tidak ada salahnya jika ia mencoba.

"I-iya... A-ku mau..." Katanya bersamaan dengan anggukan kepala. Naruto mencoba tersenyum manis yang terlihat sedikit kaku. Lalu-

Greb!

"Terima kasih..." Tubuhnya dipeluk. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Ia tenggelam dalam pelukan tubuh yang -tidak terlalu- kekar itu. "... kakak sudah mau menjadi kekasihku." lanjutnya, dan Naruto sedikit ragu membalas pelukannya.

 **-Greensky-**

"Hei Sasuke, apa kau benar-benar suka padaku?" Kata Naruto, ia mengunyah sesuatu dalam mulutnya. Mereka berada di halaman saat jam istirahat.

"Ah, iya." Sasuke Uchiha. Duduk disampingnya dengan penampilan berbeda hari ini. Ia mengikat sebagian rambutnya kebelakang hingga menampakkan anting besi dan dua perching di daun telinga kirinya. " hei, minta dong. Boleh kan?" ujarnya mengambil satu slice kentang goreng yang berada di tangan Naruto.

Empat sudut siku-siku imajinatif seperti menusuk pelipis Naruto. 'Laki-laki ini...pikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak.' pikir Naruto, ia melirik Sasuke yang mengarahkan Potongan kentang itu ke mulutnya.

Ini adalah hari ke tiga sejak Sasuke memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih. Tapi selama itu ia tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan romantis sekalipun. walau satu tahun lebih muda dari Naruto tapi Sasuke itu besar kepala sekali. Ia ragu, sebenarnya laki-laki ini mengerti tidak, mencintai itu seperti apa? 'Tidak ada gunanya menjadi kekasih orang seperti ini. Sekarang juga aku harus putus darinya.'

"Umm, Sasuke ada yang ingin aku bicarakan-"

Sasuke menoleh, "Aku mengantuk-" tiba-tiba ia merebahkan kepala di paha Naruto, " akan aku dengarkan tapi singkat saja, ya."

"Ugh! lagi-lagi kau begitu. Sudah kukatakan jangan pakai kakiku sebagai bantal."

"Tidak mungkin-" Sasuke menyerukkan kepalanya ke lipatan paha Naruto, " kakimu lembut, rasanya enak sekali."

Naruto merona malu, "Dasar...Teme." Lirihnya namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengar itu.

Hening...

Suasana itu menemani mereka. Sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan Naruto ditelannya kembali. Kalau dimanja seperti ini, Sasuke pintar sekali menghilangkan kemarahannya. Itu juga penyebab ia masih bisa bertahan selama tiga hari ini untuk tidak memutuskan Sasuke. Menyebalkan!

"Rambutmu lembut sekali ya, Sasu. Terasa seperti bulu angsa dan... enak dipegang." Naruto mengelus kepala Sasuke pelan-pelan. Menjadi kebiasaanya dari kemarin lusa.

"Hn. Begitukah?" ujar Sasuke menggeliat di pahanya. Ia menekuk satu kakinya keatas lalu kaki yang lain meletakkan tumitnya di lutut kaki yang di tekuk.

"Hei, aku memujimu lho! apa tidak ada sedikit ucapan terima kasih atau lainnya?"

"Hn."

"Ya, Sama-sama."

Di jam pulang sekolah Naruto terduduk di halaman parkir, wajahnya tertekuk sedih dan frustasi. "Bohong! sepedaku tidak ada, pasti dicuri. Aku sial sekali."

kluk!

"Sedang apa di situ?" Sasuke menghentikan sepedanya. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan gurat apapun. Padahal sudah jelas di depannya kekasihnya terlihat hampir menangis.

Naruto menengadah dan mendapati Sasuke didepannya. Seketika wajahnya ceria kembali, terlihat berbinar melupakan kenyataan bahwa baru saja ia berteriak dan bersikap cengeng seperti anak perempuan.

"Sasuke! kau datang di saat yang tepat." Cepat-cepat Naruto berdiri dan bertengger di boncengan belakang sepeda Sasuke. Tangannya diletakkan di bahu laki-laki itu, mencari pegangan. "Sepedaku dicuri. Bisa antar aku sampai rumah?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sih. bukankah lebih baik melaporkannya dulu ke kantor polisi?" ujar Sasuke. Ia mulai mengayuh pedal meninggalkan halaman parkir. Di luar pagar sekolah pohon-pohon Sakura yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan menyambut mata.

"Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan sesuatu yang sudah hilang. Dilaporkan juga belum tentu ditemukan. Kalau sudah begitu lebih baik beli yang baru 'kan?"

"Sepertinya, kau benar-benar tidak terikat dengan orang juga benda, ya..." Bisik Sasuke.

" Eh? tadi bilang a-"

"Hi Sasuke!"

Seorang gadis memutus ucapan Naruto. Dia menyapa Sasuke sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Hn."

"Ah Sasuke-kun, sampai jumpa besok ya!" satu lagi, bahkan yang ini nekat memberikan sun jauh pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Di sepanjang jalan, semua gadis yang berpapasan dengan mereka mengajak Sasuke bicara. Naruto dengan nada sinis berujar, "Sepertinya kau terkena juga..."

Sasuke memanjangkan lehernya ke belakang. Walau tidak sepenuhnya ia dapat melihat Naruto, tapi ia tahu ekspresi semacam apa yang sedang dipasang Naruto di wajahnya. "Kau... Cemburu?"

Naruto salah tingkah, "Eh! i-tu mana mungkin. Jangan bodoh..." Lalu ia mengacak-acak -sedikit- kasar rambut Sasuke. " wah! Sasuke rambutmu berantakkan, cocok sekali. Hi.. hi.. hi..."

"Sakit, nih."

"Dasar Teme!"

Ckiiit!

Ban berdecit disebabkan Sasuke yang menekan rem mendadak. Naruto mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sasuke karena kaget."Turun..."

"Ng?"

Naruto merengut protes, tapi ia tetap menuruti kata Sasuke.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Tunggu disini sebentar."

"Tapi- Sasuke!" teriak Naruto, " kamu mau kemana!?"

.

"Sasuke..." gumam Naruto. Ia memungut sehelai daun yang jatuh di rambut pirangnya. "Dia kemana, sih?" imbuhnya, ia duduk menunggu Sasuke di anak tangga tempat mereka berhenti tadi.

Kenapa...

Padahal golongan darahnya B, egois. Seharusnya ia juga cepat marah dan pastinya ia benci menunggu apalagi dibuat menunggu.

.

"Maaf. Sudah menunggu."

Larut dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke datang dan berjongkok di anak tangga pertama. Naruto sendiri duduk berjarak dua anak tangga di atas Sasuke

"Aku beli minuman dulu karena belum ingin kamu pulang." Ujarnya. Sasuke mendongak sembari menyerahkan sebotol minuman pada Naruto. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Naruto dengan punggung jari telunjuknya dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Ah! aku suka sekali jus jeruk. Terima kasih Sasuke." Naruto kembali tersenyum setelah sepuluh menit wajahnya ditekuk. Sasuke hanya begumam lalu meminum jus tomatnya.

"Aku tahu kakak suka jus itu. Aku tahu karena selalu melihatmu." Sasuke beralih duduk  
sejajar dengan Naruto, disamping kanannya.

"Kakak tahu 'kan, kalau gedung kelas satu dan dua saling berhadapan dan hanya dipisahkan oleh halaman. Tepat dari tempat duduk aku bisa melihat kakak. Kakak diam-diam makan dan minum saat jam pelajaran. Entah kenapa jus itu yang sering kakak minum. Juga... Kakak selalu menggambar hati di jendela saat hujan." Jeda sejenak. Sasuke menangkup pipi Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya. "Karena itu pandanganku tidak bisa lepas darimu. Kupikir kakak manis dan aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu," ibu jarinya menekan bibir bawah Naruto yang cerry itu.

'Dia selalu memperhatikanku?' Naruto menautkan lemah kedua alisnya lalu membuka mulutnya, dan mengulum jari Sasuke. Laki-laki itu tampak menahan napas. "Sasuke, kalau sesuka itu padaku... Kau boleh berbuat apapun."

Sekilas mata onyx Sasuke melebar, hanya sebentar kemudian ia mengecup singkat bibir Naruto. Rasanya seperti permen kapas, lembut dan manis. Ia lalu tersenyum jahil

Mencium kembali Naruto, Sasuke menjilat bibir merah itu cepat-cepat seperti menjilat permen loli. melumatnya dengan brutal lalu menelusupkan lidahnya untuk bermain didalam mulut hangat Naruto.

"Ap... Ah... Angh... Tidak perlu buru-buru begituh..." Naruto menahan dada Sasuke yang hendak menciumnya, tapi laki-laki itu tetap mendekatkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak dengar."

Untuk pertama kalinya dengan berciuman bisa menggetarkan hati Naruto. Sebelumnya ia juga sering berciuman dengan beberapa bekas kekasihnya, tapi hanya ciuman Sasuke yang membuatnya sedih hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Naruto sadar bahwa ia mulai menyukai Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke." Panggil Naruto. Kepalanya menyender dibahu Sasuke. Laki-laki itu melingkarkan tangan di belakang kepalanya. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Ya. Ia ingin menyampaikan perasaan cinta yang mengalir ini.

"Hn?"

"Bagiku keberadaan laki-laki hanya sebagai vitamin."

Sasuke tergugu sejenak mendengar Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Cinta itu perasaan yang merepotkan..."

Sasuke sudah menduga kalau diujung kisah cintanya akan berakhir seperti ini.

"...aku senang selama bisa ku pergunakan dengan baik_"

Sasuke tersenyum walaupun itu tidak sampai ke matanya. "Waktunya sudah habis ya?" jeda, " kalau sudah bicara seperti itu artinya aku akan di putuskan."

Naruto membelalak. "Ap_ Bukan begitu! kau bicara apa Sasuke?" ia menggeleng kuat seraya mencengkeram seragam sekolah Sasuke.

"Bukan? apanya yang salah? sampai sekarang kau menggunakan cara itu untuk memutuskan kekasihmu 'kan?"

Akh... Rasanya seperti ada anak panah yang menusuk jantungnya. Bagaimana caranya Naruto menjelaskan kalau Sasuke itu berbeda dari yang lain?

"Ciuman. Walaupun mungkin kau tidak serius tapi aku bahagia." Sekali lagi Sasuke tersenyum kemudian menepuk-nepuk sayang kepala Naruto. Ia mendekat. Mata Naruto terpejam mengira Sasuke akan mencuimnya lagi atau apa. Tapi yang ia dapat hanya Ketukan dua jari Sasuke di keningnya. " Terima... kasih."

 **-SaGreenmiddleskyRu-**

Tap...Tap...Tap..

"Sasu_ke." Seseorang menepuk pundak Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke menoleh.

"Uwah! wajah tambah kelam saja!" itu Sai. Teman sekelasnya yang berambut klimis dan berkulit pucat seperti sesuatu yang baru saja keluar dari mesin pendingin.

Sudah dua minggu sejak Sasuke meninggalkan hatinya dan Naruto. Ia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan laki-laki cantik itu. Hari-harinya terasa hampa dan kosong sekarang dan juga... lebih membosankan dari sebelumnya.

"Dari pada gitu, kenapa kau tidak memaafkannya saja?"

"Hn."

"Bukan 'Hn'. Kau itu memang dingin, ya." Sai lalu berjalan kearah jendela dan memandang keluar. Sasuke mengikutinya, "Dia berani juga, ya. Setiap hari menunggumu di halaman. "Kau hebat, bisa membuat Uzumaki Naruto yang angkuh itu bisa berbuat sejauh itu_Eh!"

tiba tiba Sasuke berlari keluar kelas.

"Sasuke, mau kemana?"

"Hah..Hah..Hah." Nafasnya terengah. Keringat membasahi wajah Sasuke, ia lelah berlari menuruni tangga dari lantai tiga  
Tapi ia tidak peduli dengan itu, Sasuke lebih mementingkan seseorang yang duduk menekuk lutut di didepannya.

"Sedang, apa kamu?"

Kepala pirang menengadah, "Aku menunggumu... karena selalu tidur siang di halaman, kupikir aku bisa menemuimu disini."

Tangan terulur, mencengkeram kuat lengan Uchiha Sasuke sedangkan kepala di tenggelamkan di dada bidangnya. "Ah_ Akhirnya aku menangkap Uchiha Sasuke..." Ia mendongak, menatap Sasuke tepat di matanya. " karena kata-kata saja tidak cukup untuk menunjukkan betapa berharganya Sasuke bagiku. Kupikir adil jika, menunggu terus disini."

Greb!

Hanya sebuah pelukan. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia menenggelamkan kepala di perpotongan leher Naruto dan meremas belakang seragam laki-laki itu seakan-akan ini untuk hidupnya.

"Hei, Sasuke apa perasaanku telah sampai?"

 **...OWARI...**


End file.
